dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Viper
Viper is a founding member and elite commando agent of Dino Attack Team. Biography Unlike Specs, Shadow, and Digger, Viper was not a famous scientist or skilled in the fields of dinosaur knowledge, but simply a skilled racer. Being an old friend of Alpha Team agent Radia, he was the first Minifig to be drafted into the Dino Attack Team, but because he helped the other founding members in organizing the team, he is considered one of the founding members and has elite commando agent status. During the Dino Attack, Specs approached Viper, Shadow, and Digger, and told them that Kotua had betrayed the team and had to be exterminated for the good of the team. Thus, they armed themselves and surrounded the ex-Alpha Team agent, but Kotua escaped. Several weeks later, the founding members were attacked by a maddened out-of-control Mutant T-Rex. Viper was unhurt, but his vehicle was destroyed. Rex approached them and explained that the Mutant T-Rex was tamed by him, but for some reason went on a charge. As such, Viper was present when Specs fired Rex. Viper then met up with Snake of Spades, and brought him to the Dino Attack Medical Wing, where he examined an infected wound in Snake's arm. Viper then helped amputate the infected arm and replace it with a mechanical prosthetic arm. Then, he contacted Magma, Shark, Sting, Flash, Icicle, and Eye to tell them about a Mutant Dino invasion of Castle Cove. Viper and the other Founding Members were driving a Fire Hammer and Iron Predator when they found a pack of Mutant T-Rexes. They were easily down by the two vehicles, but then the Founding Members ran into two more Mutant T-Rexes: "Maw" and "Claw". The founding agents were about to open fire, but then Maw explained that they were tamed by Rex, who was recently deceased. They were then contacted by agent VM, who told them of a large Mutant Dino attack on a Dino Attack Outpost. Specs sent Viper and Shadow to fight at the outpost, while he and Digger led Maw and Claw to an abandoned parking lot not far from main headquarters. It was a large battle that was not one easily won. After the Mutant Dinos were driven off, Viper, Shadow, and Specs learned from Digger and a communication expert named Ata that "Maw" and "Claw" were really Rex and Amanda Claw. Viper and Shadow followed Specs, Digger, and Ata to the parking lot, where they questioned why Rex hid their identities. After Rex gave an explanation, they welcomed him back into the team. Several months later, Viper was one of a group of Dino Attack agents who encountered Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, Greybeard, Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek at a Dino Attack Outpost. They arrested the villains and brought in Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, and Greybeard for questioning. Viper and the other founding members then attended a meeting with Reptile, where Viper and Specs informed him of a 'glitch' in Spacepad City. After the meeting, they spoke with Rex. Viper, Shadow, and Specs then piloted a T-1 Typhoon to fight off a Mutant Dino attack on the Dino Attack Power Station, and then returned to headquarters with Rex to fight off a Mutant Lizard invasion. After the Goo Caverns mission, Dino Attack discovered a group of cold-resistant Dinos that were theoretically capable of surviving in the cold. He agreed with Shadow that they ought to be exterminated to prevent the mutation from spreading, and Shadow eventually was able to persuade Specs. Along with Shadow, he was assigned to lead a team consisting of Greybeard, Helmie, Vladek, the Brickster, and Sam Sinister, and all other "realist" agents. The mission brought Viper to many different locations throughout Antarctica, including an Agents outpost and the lair of the Ice Snake King. However, the mission seemed to be a success, and any cold-adapted Mutant Dino nests they found were quickly destroyed. One day, Specs suddenly appeared in Antarctica, informing them that information on the secret mission had been leaked, and Digger was trying to take control of the Dino Attack Team. Since the refugee facilities were also informed of this information, panic led to riots, and when the group arrived at the facilities, they were too late. Viper offered support to Specs, but support alone was not enough to overcome the riots. Luckily, Greybeard managed to calm down the riots through a motivational speech, and Viper was among those who congratulated the old pirate. For the next few weeks, Viper remained in Dino Attack Headquarters with the other founding members. He felt that Specs was being a little too hard on Ata, who was often caught idling outside Specs's office without any news of the Adventurers' Island campaign. The founding members were later brought to an abandoned building, where they were confronted by the Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. The Hybrid, who revealed her name to be Pterisa, revealed that she had escaped the Dino Island Laboratory thanks to FMB-Bots and the Dino Attack Team's contact, and wanted to help the Dino Attack Team in their struggle against XERRD. Specs eventually agreed, and the founding members were released and escorted back to Dino Attack Headquarters by the three prototype Mutant Dinos, who had also wanted to help the Dino Attack Team. During the final battle, Viper participated by flying a T-1 Typhoon with his fellow founding members. After Dino Attack Headquarters was badly damaged by explosives set up by Firecracker, the founding members returned to headquarters. Viper went with Sam Race to retrieve the Einstein Device, but he accidentally activated the unfinished and malfunctioning weapon. While Specs worked on the Einstein Device, Viper returned to the battlefield in a T-1 Typhoon. Once the Einstein Device was finished, Viper was called back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Viper boarded the Amanda T-1 Typhoon along with Specs, Reptile, Hotwire, Zenna, Andrew, Zachary Virchaus, and Hertz. After a lengthy fight between Dr. Rex and Dino Attack's Typhoon fleet atop Dino Attack Headquarters, Viper had a clean shot and was able to fire the Einstein Device at Dr. Rex, winning the battle and defeating the Mutant Dino army for good. After the war, Viper and the other founding members made an appearance at a celebratory Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert, where Viper delivered a speech to commend the Dino Attack Team and their allies for their hard-earned victory. Abilities and Traits Viper was drafted to work with the team and believes the best way to beat a "thunder lizard" is with lightning speed. "Strike first, strike fast, and get away clean" is his motto. He is also a skilled racer. Viper is no scientist and wouldn't even try to pronounce dino names -- to him, they are all just "scales." However, as the Dino Attack continues, he finds himself more and more interested in dinosaurs. He gets along well with the other team members and is usually the one to calm Shadow down. His goal was to beat the biggest and baddest of the Tyrannosaurs single-handed, which he finally accomplished by firing the Einstein Device at Dr. Rex. He is one of the "realists" on the team, along with Shadow, although he is considerably less extreme and often found himself mediating idealist/realist arguments in the team. Trivia *Dr. Rex once sent out a false message under Viper's name to trick several Dino Attack agents into returning to the Goo Caverns. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:LEGO